Ninjago: Zbroja Kreacji
Informacje To opowiadanie o poszukiwaniu Zbroi Kreacji - jednej z najsilniejszych rzeczy w Ninjago. Akcja opowiadania dzieje się po odnalezieniu Skylor przez Kaia w odcinku 42. Rozdział 1 Legenda Kilka dni temu, ja (Cole) wraz z Kaiem, Jayem i Lloydem wzięliśmy udział w Turnieju Żywiołów Mistrza Chena, a Sensei Garmadon popłynął z nami i nas wspierał. Zrobiliśmy to, by odnaleźć Zane'a, ale po drodze zyskaliśmy nowych przyjaciół - Mistrzów Żywiołów. Nie zabrakło nam również wrogów. Chen i jego sługusy robili wszystko, abyśmy przegrali w turnieju, a przegranym wysysał moc Laską Żywiołów! Na szczęście Kai zniszczył jego laskę i wszyscy odzyskaliśmy moce. Niestety, Chen porwał Skylor, dziewczynę Kaia, a ten wyruszył ją odnaleźć... - Czekajcie, już biegnę! - krzyczał Kai. - Ja też! - mówiła Skylor. - Witaj z powrotem, Mistrzu Ognia i ty, Mistrzyni Bursztynu - przywitał ich Sensei Garmadon. - Czy coś mnie ominęło? - Nic, oprócz schwytania większości kultystów Chena, Kai. - powiedziałem. - Chwila, a gdzie Zane? - spytał Jay. - Tutaj! Zza krzaków wychylił się dobrze nam znany, stary przyjaciel. - Posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie - Sensei Garmadon ściszył głos i poprosił Mistrzów Żywiołów o przyjście. - Podobno na tej wyspie znajduje się antyczna, legendarna Zbroja Kreacji. Daje ona nosicielowi niezwykłą moc tworzenia rozmaitych rzeczy, z praktycznie niczego. Będziecie musieli ją odszukać, aby zyskać przewagę nad Chenem. - Ale, jak my ją znajdziemy? - spytał Lloyd. - Macie tutaj mapę. Dzięki niej znajdziecie ten bezcenny artefakt - Garmadon rzucił nam kawałek papieru, z dziwnymi napisami. - Ale jak Karlof ma to odczytać? Karlof nie znać ten język! - Nie martw się Karlof. Znajdziemy jakiś sposób - powiedział Griffin. - Już się robi - Zane wziął mapę do ręki. - Rozpoczynam skanowanie. Skanowanie zakończone. Masz tutaj tłumaczenie, Zane - P.I.X.A.L. wyświetliła Zane'owi tekst. - "Droga jest bardzo długa i trudna. Najpierw przejdźcie przez Wielką Dżunglę, następnie przez Bagna Niedoli, a na końcu wejdźcie do Jaskiń Tajemnic." - Hmm. Ciekawe. Tylko JAK MY SIĘ TAM DOSTANIEMY! - Spokojnie, Jay. Jakoś damy radę. Zane poradził sobie ze skanowaniem, więc z tym też sobie poradzimy - Kai uspokoił Jaya. - Hej! Przecież możemy wziąć te niszczyciele kultystów! - wykrzyknąłem. - To jest to! Dobra, jutro ruszamy z samego świtu - Zane ustalił plan. - NINJA - GO!!! Rozdział 2 Szpieg Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że nikt oprócz nas nie słyszał tej historii. Jednak, ktoś nas podsłuchiwał. Był to Ronin. - Tak, dzięki za podpowiedź, ninja... Ronin pobiegł do pałacu Chena. Gigantyczna, pancerna forteca okazała się jednak minimalnym wyzwaniem dla szpiega. - O! Patrzcie kto idzie! Słynny Ronin! - Powróciłem Chenie, a za małą zapłatą, mogę Ci zdradzić pewną historię i zaoferować pomóc. - Hmm. Daj mi pomyśleć. Lubię myśleć. Nie. Jednak myślenie mi się znudziło. Dobrze, Roninie. Zgadzam się! - Wspaniale! A teraz, wyruszajmy. - Wypuścić Niszczyciele Anakondowców! - krzyknął Chen. - Emm, ale panie. Wszystkie niszczyciele zabrali ninja - powiedział Kapau. - No to w takim razie Śmigłowce Condrai!!! - Ale je też zabrali ninja - dodał Chope. - Ja mam parę zabaweczek - wtrącił Ronin. Ronin ukrył około dwudziestu niszczycieli na plaży. Zaprowadził tam Chena i jego armię oraz opowiedział historię Garmadona przywódcy kultystów. - Bardzo ciekawa historia. Ale nuudnaaa. Usnąłem, kiedy ją czytałeś. I to dwa razy! Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Czy zastawisz pułapki na ninja? Bo bardzo lubię pułapki. Lubię też guziki i zapadnie. - Dobrze, Chenie zastawię na nich mnóstwo pułapek. A teraz wyruszajmy. - Hej, Chope, jak myślisz? Zdobędziemy tą Zbroję Kreacji? - Oczywiście, Kapau. Będziemy wtedy najpotężniejsi w całym Ninjago! "Kapau i Chope pną się na szczyt". Pamiętasz? - Tak. Będziemy najlepsi. Rozdział 3 Rozdzieleni Wyruszyliśmy do Wielkiej Dżungli już o wschodzie słońca. Po drodze, zauważyliśmy armię Chena z nowiusieńkimi pojazdami. Bardzo się zdziwiliśmy, więc zaczęliśmy ich śledzić. Na szczęście, kierowali się do dżungli i tam właśnie się zatrzymali. Nagle, kultyści podzielili się na grupki, zeszli z pojazdów i pobiegli do dżungli, zupełnie rozproszeni. Przeczuwałem, że będziemy musieli zrobić to samo. Kiedy wszyscy słudzy Chena zniknęli, poszedłem na skraj dżungli i krzyknąłem: - Dobra, posłuchajcie mnie wszyscy! Musimy się rozdzielić i gonić tych złoczyńców! Utworzę trzy grupy: Kai, Zane, Skylor i Bolobo, wy tworzycie pierwszą grupę. Ja, Jay, Nya i Neuro, my jesteśmy drugą grupą, a Karlof, Griffin, Lloyd, Mr. Pale i Garmadon są trzecią grupą. Jakieś pytania? - Karlof mieć pytanie! - Zamieniam się w słuch Karlofie. - Co mamy robić? - Wszyscy mamy ścigać kultystów i ich złapać. Kiedy to już zrobimy, wyruszymy dalej. - Dobra, powodzenia wszystkim! - krzyknął Lloyd. Po tych słowach, rozdzieliliśmy się.Ja, Jay, Nya i Neuro pobiegliśmy za Kapau i Chope'em. - Ej, Chope, doganiają nas!!! - To zrób coś, Kapau! - Dobra, mam pomysł. - Dobry, czy zły. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Dobra, dawaj Kapau. - Skoczmy w te krzaki i się ukryjmy! - Ej, dobry pomysł. - No to na co czekamy?! Skaczmy! Wbiegliśmy na pewną polankę dalej szukając Kapau i Chope'a. Usłyszałem świst i poczułem podmuch powietrza obok stóp. - Co to było? - Ale co, Cole? - spytał mnie Jay. - No, takie, emmm. Nieważne. Znowu usłyszałem świst, ale tym razem ie poczułem podmuchu powietrza. - Znowu! - Hej! Ja też to słyszałem. - Chłopaki, o czym wy gadacie?! - wtrąciła Nya. - No o takim... Świat zaczął falować mi przed oczami. - Pomóżcie nam szukać tych kultystów - powiedziała Nya i poszła dalej. - Cole... - Tak? - Czy ty też tak dziwnie widzisz? - Jeżeli chodzi ci o całkowicie rozmazane i falujące obrazy, to tak. - Czyli jednak tak. W tej chwili ja i Jay jak nieżywi padliśmy na ziemię. - Chłopaki! CHŁOPAKI! Ale nya nic nie usłyszała. - Halo? Cole, Jay? Słyszycie mnie? Neuro! - Tak? - Neuro, proszę sprawdź, czy są żywi! - Dobrze. Neuro użył swojej mocy i sprawdził co było przyczyną tego dziwnego zwrotu. - Śpią, są żywi. - A wiesz, dlaczego? - Niestety nie, ale myślę, że to sprawka kultystów. Neuro i Nya usłyszeli kolejne świsty. - Lepiej uciekajmy! - Ale co z Colem i Jayem?! - Nie damy rady, Nya. Musimy uciekać. - Dobrze. Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami Nya i Neuro uciekli. - Hehe. Opłacało się użyć strzałek. Co nie, Chope? - Tak. "Kapau i Chope pną się na szczyt". To był wprost genialny pomysł. Rozdział 4 Problem Kai, Skylor, Zane i Bolobo radzili sobie lepiej od nas. Złapali już kilku kultystów, wśród których był Krait. - Może i złapaliście mnie, ale nigdy nie złapiecie reszty! - krzyknął wcześniej wspomniany Krait. - Ta, jasne - zakpił Kai. Bolobo za ten czas przyglądał się dziwnej roślinie, której nie widział nigdy w życiu, mimo że był Mistrzem Przyrody. - Hmm. Ciekawe co robi ta roślina i po co jej taki duże kolce? - głośno myślał Bolobo. Mistrz Przyrody dotknął kolca niezwykłej rośliny, a jego oczy zaczęły świecić się na czerwono. - Hej, roślinko, chodź tu i nam pomóż wziąść tych kultystów! - zawołał Kai. - Jak mnie nazwałeś?! - krzyknął Bolobo. - Bolobo, dlaczego masz czerwone oczy? - spytała Skylor. - Nie twoja sprawa panienko! Bolobo podniósł swoją laskę i oplótł Kaia pnączami. - Ej, nie ma co się denerwować! - Zane, zanim Bolobo doszedł do tego stanu, dotknął on kolców tamtej rośliny. Dojdziesz tam, bym mogła rozpocząć skanowanie? - powiedziała P.I.X.A.L. - Oczywiście. Zane niezauważony przeszedł obok Bolobo, a P.I.X.A.L. zeskanowała dziwną roślinę. - Mam wyniki. To tak zwany: Liść Przemiany. Posiada on zwykle jeden duży liść i garść kolców na końcu liścia. W jego kolcach znajduje się substancja, która sprawia, że każdy kto dotknie kolca, uwalnia w sobie drugie oblicze, które jest wbrew jego naturze. Właśnie temu zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. - Dobrze, P.I.X.A.L. Mam tylko jedno pytanie: czy jest na to jakieś antidotum? - Tak, wystarczy mi tylko próbka tej substancji. - Już pobieram. Zane pobrał próbkę, a P.I.X.A.L. stworzyła antidotum. Tymczasem Kai dalej walczył, a raczej próbował wydostać się z pnączy. - Skylor, pomóż mi, proszę! - Kai, nie mogę, przecież to nasz przyjaciel! - W takim razie sam sobie poradzę. Czas na OGIEŃ! Ale nic się nie stało. Kai nie mógł użyć swojej mocy ognia, gdyż był aż tak mocno skrępowany. - Nic się nie martw Kai, już biegnę z pomocą! - krzyknął Zane. - Wybuchowe Shurikeny: aktywowane. Zane rzucił za Bolobo trzy shurikeny, po czym prześlizgnął się pod nim i wytrącił mu kopniakiem laskę z ręki. Wybuch shurikenów ogłuszył Bolobo, dzięki czemu Zane wstrzyknął Bolobo antidotum. - Wszystko dobrze, Bolobo? - Gdzie ja jestem? I dlaczego Kai jest złapany w moje pnącza? - Prawie bym zapomniał. Lód! Zane zamroził pnącza, a Skylor użyła skopiowanej mocy ognia, by wysadzić lód. - Kai! Wszystko w porządku? - W jak najlepszym! - Szybko, wracamy do reszty. Pewnie już dawno złapali kultystów i na nas czekają. Tymczasem Lloyd, Sensei Garmadon, Karlof, Griffin i Mr.Paleman ścigali Slevena, z grupką ok. siedmiu kultystów Chena. - Chodźcie tu! - krzyknął Lloyd. - Nie martw się, zielony ninja. Złapię ich z przyjemnością! - powiedział Griffin Turner. - Weź mnie na plecy! Razem będzie nam łatwiej! - powiedział Mr.Pale. Mistrz Prędkości wraz z Mistrzem Światła na plecach pognał tak szybko, że wyprzedził wszystkich kultystów. Paleman zeskoczył z pleców Griffina i użył swojej mocy światła. Pokonał wszystkich kilkoma uderzeniami. - I po sprawie. Lloyd, Garmadon i Karlof dobiegli na miejsce. - Jak wy tak szybko pokonać tych złych? - Zwyczajnie Karloff. Wystarczyło trochę światła - powiedział Pale. - I trochę szybkości! - dokończył Griffin. Nagle, pod wszystkimi zapadł się grunt. - Wooo! - Co to za dziura? - spytał Paleman. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem, że musimy się z niej natychmiast wydostać! - powiedział Griffin Turner. - Ściany! Ściany się ruszają! - I to bardzo szybko, synu! - Karlof załatwić ściany raz, dwa! Karlof uderzył w ścianę z całej siły, ale to nic nie dało. Materiał z jakiego były wykonane stanowił nie lada wyzwanie. Można było włożyć do niego spokojnie dłoń i wyjąć bez szkód! - Karlof nie być zadowolony ze ścian. - Nie chcę nas pospieszać, ale te ściany zaraz zrobią z nas naleśniki! - Lloyd, przywołaj smoka! - Nie mogę ojcze. Jestem zbyt przestraszony. A poza tym jest tu za mało miejsca! - W takim razie użyj swojej mocy! Lloyd, dasz radę. Wierzę w Ciebie. - Nie moglibyście przełożyć szkolenia na później? - ponaglał Griffin. Ściany były już na tyle blisko, że wojownicy nie mogli wykonywać ruchów. - Lloyd, teraz! LLOYD! Rozdział 5 Jaskinia - Musicie odnaleźć Zbroję Kreacji... - Cole, Cole... COLE! W tej chwili się obudziłem. - Cole! Wstawaj! To był Jay. To on mnie obudził. Wszystko wisiało do góry nogami, nie mogłem się ruszać przez sznur, który mnie wiązał z Jayem. Było mi strasznie ciepło. Tylko dlaczego? Nad nami, a raczej pod, jeziorko gorącej lawy już czekało na spotkanie. - Skąd my się tu znaleźliśmy? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale musimy stąd uciec, zanim coś nam się stanie. - Więc dobrze, że mam przy sobie mój podręczny scyzoryk. Jay przeciął linę i zaczęliśmy spadać! Złapałem przyczepiony do sufitu fragment liny i dzięki temu uratowałem nas przed kąpielą w lawie. Wspiąłem się do góry z Jayem na plecach i zeskoczyłem na ziemię. Od razu zauważyli nas kultyści Chena i ruszyli do ataku. Musieliśmy się bronić. - Dobra, poprzednim razem mieliście szczęście. Tym razem już nas nie złapiecie! - krzyknął Jay. Kilkoma ruchami załatwiliśmy całą piątkę wrogów. Jednak nie mieliśmy przewagi liczebnej. Zza zakrętu wyszło 50 sługusów Chena. - Nie damy rady ich pokonać! - Nie martw się, czarny ninja! Bo oto, wasz największy sprzymierzeniec nadchodzi by wam pomóc! - Dareth? - A jak! I mam "małe" wsparcie. Dareth wziął ze sobą Ekspresową Perełkę i kilka innych pojazdów. W tym moją Kruszałkę Skał i Electromech Jaya. - Co tak stoicie? Wsiadajcie! Od razu weszliśmy do pojazdów i odjechaliśmy. Od razu wiedzieliśmy gdzie jechać. Musimy się usprawiedliwić reszcie drużyny. Rozdział 6 Bagna Dżungla wydawała się być nieskończenie długa, a kolorowe rośliny co chwila przykuwały do siebie naszą uwagę. - Ile jeszcze? - marudził Jay. - Jeżeli dalej pójdziemy tą drogą, dotrzemy na bagna za mniej więcej 3 godziny - odpowiedział Zane. - A inną drogą? - spytał znowu Jay. - Gdzieś z 2 dni. Kilka godzin później brodziliśmy w wodzie. Całe to bagno, to było wielkie rozlewisko, miejscami pokryte drzewami, a gdzieniegdzie znad wody wyłaniały się błotne wysepki. Właśnie przeprawialiśmy się przez wodę do jednej z takich wysepek, gdy coś mnie zaniepokoiło. - Coś tu za cicho, mam złe przeczucia - powiedziałem i wydałem rozkaz czuwania każdemu uczestnikowi wyprawy. ... Siedzieliśmy w krzakach i oglądaliśmy ninja przeprawiających się przez bagno. Nie mam zdolności poetyckich, ale i tak opiszę to miejsce. To była fajna dziura z wodą. - Posłuchajcie koledzy. Nie wiem, czy napad na ninja to dobry pomysł. Przecież oni są uzbrojeni i tacy silni. Chyba nie damy rady ich pokonać... - U! U! U! - Tak Kapau? - Mam pomysł! Możemy zwabić ich w pułapkę i zabrać tą zbroję! - Hm... Dobry pomysł! Tylko teraz musimy ich złapać! Chwila, gdzie oni są? Ninja zniknęli nam kompletnie z pola widzenia. Może już sobie poszli? Może zginęli? Kilka minut wcześniej... Jay nagle zapadł się pod ziemię, a chwilę później Lloyd. Znikały kolejne osoby, aż w końcu i ja. Okazało się, że to była gigantyczna ośmiornica! Bitwa pod wodą była o wiele cięższa niż mi się zdawało. Ledwo co udało mi się uwolnić z morderczego uścisku macek i złapałem oddech, a znowu zostałem wciągnięty pod powierzchnię. Musiałem więc walczyć o życie. Wyciągnąłem moją kosę i uciąłem nią więżącą mnie mackę. Od razu popłynąłem ratować moich przyjaciół i przyjaciółki. Jedna macka po drugiej spadały na dno zbiornika wodnego, a Mistrzowie Żywiołów zostali uratowani. Czym prędzej wypłynąłem na powierzchnię i zacząłem uciekać. - Co to było? - dziwił się Jay. - Nie wiem, ale musimy uciekać! - krzyknął Kai. - Karlof zgadzać się z czerwonkiem! Dobiegliśmy na jedną z wcześniej przeze mnie wspomnianych wysepek i od razu się zorientowaliśmy, że to był błąd. Błoto było tu tak głębokie, że wszyscy prawie od razu zapadliśmy się do pasa. - Nie umiem się ruszyć! - powiedział Griffin. - Ja też! - powiedział Neuro. - Musimy szybko coś wykombinować, albo tu zginiemy! - Dlaczego my zawsze musimy wpadać w pułapki - powiedział Kai. Rozdział 7 Przejście Utknęliśmy tu chyba na dobre. Bolobo nie mógł użyć swojej mocy natury, gdyż nie mógł się ruszać. Inni mistrzowie również, włącznie ze mną. W pewnym momencie zaczęło dziać się coś jeszcze gorszego. - Chłopaki, chyba po mnie! - krzyknął Kai, rozpaczliwie machając rękami. - Nie! KAI! To były najgorsze sekundy w moim życiu. Po chwili jednak usłyszeliśmy dziwne głosy. - Hej, tu nic nie ma. Możecie spokojnie schodzić! Nic mi się nie stało! To był głos Kaia! Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak w tamtej chwili. Od razu posłuchaliśmy rady przyjaciela i zanurkowaliśmy. - Woohoho! Ale miejscówka! - mówił zdumiony wyglądem groty Lloyd. Rzeczywiście, jaskinia robiła pozytywne wrażenie. Z sufitu zwisały kryształowe stalaktyty, a na ścianach zawieszone były pochodnie, które rozświetlały nam drogę. - No, całkiem niezła, ale naprawdę musieliśmy tak bardzo ubrudzić stroje? Dopiero co włożyłem nowo kupione skarpetki! - narzekał Jay. Miał on trochę racji. Całe nasze ubrania były zabłocone. Poszliśmy prosto przed siebie i zauważyliśmy rozwidlenia drogi. Znowu musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Tym razem Ja, Kai i Zane poszliśmy pierwsi, następonie Lloyd, Garmadon i Skylor, a na końcu Jay, Nya i Dareth. Pozostali mistrzowie żywiołów stali na czatach. - Ciekawe, czy znajdziemy tu coś ciekawego. A właśnie, gdzie jesteśmy Zane? Dalej na Bagnach Niedoli, czy już w Jaskiniach Tajemnic? - spytał z ciekawości Kai. - Według ukształtowania nad nami terenu jesteśmy już w Jaskiniach Tajemnic. - Czyli jesteśmy już blisko. Rozglądajcie się panowie, Zbroja Kreacji może być wszędzie. Szliśmy tak spory kawał czasu, dopóki nie przylepiłem się do czegoś. - Co do?! - Moje skanery wykazują tu ponad 30 form życia, są to pająki. Czyli prawdopodobnie to, w co wpadłeś, to pajęczyna. - Nie ruszaj się Cole, może wtedy nie zaplączesz się aż tak bardzo. - Dobra, Kai. Od razu rzucił się na mnie gigantyczny pająk. Broniłem się dzielnie i odparłem jego atak, ale zaplątałem się w sieć jeszcze bardziej. - Pomożecie mi stąd wyjść? - Jasne Cole. Kai zaczął ciąć pajęczą pułapkę, ale jego miecz również się przylepił. - Poczekaj, spróbuję go wyjąć. Wysiłek Kaia nic nam nie dał, oprócz tego, że sam utknął. - O kurczę... Chyba tkwimy w tym razem. Następny pająk zaczął na nas szarżować. Mam nadzieję że nasi przyjaciele radzili sobie lepiej od nas. Rozdział 8 Trzy tunele, jedno wyjście Lloyd, Garmadon i Skylor szli przez jaskinię. Z jej ścian zwisały liany i inne rośliny, a na suficie wisiały stalaktyty i mchy. Przed nimi właśnie ukazała się wysoka, złota, oświetlona przez światło kolumna. Wyglądała olśniewająco. Widniały na niej pozłacane rysunki oraz symbole w starożytnym języku. Gdyby odsunąć rośliny ze ścian, zobaczyło by się mnóstwo malowidł naskalnych, które opowiadają pewną historię. - Zobaczcie! Jakaś kolumna! - Ostrożnie synu. Mogą tu być rozstawione różne pułapki. - Nie bój nic, tato. Lloyd podbiegł do kolumny i tuż przed nim pojawiła się roślina, która zaczęła tworzyć szarawy dym. Lloyd zaczynał widzieć dziwne rzeczy, na przykład Chena zmieniającego się i kultystów w Anakondowców, Garmadona jako Anakondowca oraz Morro, który próbuje go opętać. Garmadon i Skylor również widzieli te zdarzenia. - Skylor, użyj swojej mocy by odsunąć stamtąd Lloyda! - Już się robi. Skylor użyła skopiowanej mocy natury od Bolobo i wyciągnęłą Lloyda z mgły. - Wszystko dobrze synu? - Tak... Ale... Widziałem dziwne rzeczy... - Zapomnij o tym. To było Fałszywe Pnącze... Pokazuje wizje przyszłości, które nie zawsze się wydarzą. A teraz chodźmy dalej. Jay, Nya i Dareth mieli najprościej. Ich część jaskini była czysta, a na ścianach można było zauważyć wyblakłe rysunki, przedstawiające Zbroję Kreacji. - Daleko jeszcze? - marudził Jay. - No właśnie... Wydaje mi się jakbyśmy chodzili w kółko - poparł Jaya Dareth. - Chłopaki przestańcie! Będziemy szli tyle, ile będziemy musieli. Nie mniej, nie więcej - powiedziała Nya. - A nie możesz po prostu wezwać swojego robota? Przecież jesteś Samurajem X! - nalegał Jay. - A ty ninja, więc powinieneś być bardziej cierpliwy! - wykrzyknęła Nya. Jej głos poniósł się po całym tunelu, niosąc za sobą donośne echo. - Nagle zrobiłaś się taka... Hmm... Jakby to powiedzieć... Stanowcza? - wykrztusił z siebie Dareth. - No i co z tego? Jaskinie działają mi na nerwy! - Mi się wydaje, że jednak za szybko się poddaje - szepnął do Daretha Jay. - Masz rację, niebieski koleżko. - Tylko ciekawe za ile stąd wyjdziemy. Jay, Nya i Dareth nie wiedzieli jednak, że krążą w kółko, a wyjście było sprytnie zamaskowane. - Dobra, mam już DOŚĆ! Wzywam mojego robota i koniec! Dlaczego to nie działa?! Głupia jaskinia! Nya ze złości uderzyła w ścianę, ale wpadła do tajnego przejścia, które pozwalało wojownikom iść dalej. - Wreszcie wyszliśmy! - wykrzyknął Jay. - Nareszcie! - cieszył się Dareth. Rozdział 9 Oblężeni Kultyści Chena dalej szukali Mistrzów Żywiołów i ninja na bagnach. - Dalej, dalej chłopaki, gdzieś tu muszą być! - motywował wojowników Kapau. - Wygląda jakby zapadli się pod ziemię - skomentował Chope. - Czekaj czekaj... To wcale nie takie głupie! - wykrzyknął Krait. - Ale jak to? - spytał Sleven. - No w sensie dosłownym. Stanęli gdzieś i *puff* zapadli się! - Genialne! Tylko... Gdzie oni byli? - spytał Kapau. - Ja pamiętam! Stali tam! Chwilę później... - Dobra, przypomnijcie mi jeszcze raz... Który z nas wpadł na tak GŁUPI POMYSŁ?! - Zaraz tu zginiemy! - Chope już zginął... - Ziomki! Chodźcie tu! Znalazłem Mistrzów Żywiołów! Neuro i Bolobo zaczęli atakować Chope'a, ale ten już zdążył wezwać posiłki. - Nie jest dobrze, za chwilę będziemy tu mieli niezłą imprezę... - powiedział Mr. Pale. - Masz rację, Świetliku - odpowiedział Shade. - Oby ninja udało się znaleźć Zbroję Kreacji - dodała Chamille. Tymczasem u mnie... Broniliśmy się przed atakami gigantycznych pająków, a Zane przecinał pajęczynę przyciskającą mnie i Kaia do ściany. - Zane, długo jeszcze? - Ledwo co obroniłem moją kosą ostatni atak. - Jeszcze chwila... - mówił Zane. - Dokładnie 1:12 minuty - poprawiła Zane'a P.I.X.A.L. To było trochę za dużo czasu, bo jeden z pająków wyrwał mi broń oraz związał jeszcze mocniej. - O, super! Kai wychodził już z pajęczyny, a ja dalej w niej tkwiłem. - Cole, trzymaj się tam. Będę was teraz osłaniał - oznajmił Kai. Rzeczywiście, Kai osłaniał mnie i Zane swoim mieczem, a było to o wiele bardziej wygodne niż odpieranie ataków własnoręcznie. - Dobra Cole, nie ruszaj się, to szybciej przetnę pajęczynę - pocieszył mnie Zane. - Ok, tytanku. Chwilę później Zane przeciął swoim shurikenem ostatnią nić pajęczyny, która mnie więziła. - Dezaktywuję wysuwany shuriken - powiedziała P.I.X.A.L. - Dzięki, a teraz po moją broń! To co zrobiłem, mogło się wydawać najgorszym pomysłem świata. Skoczyłem prosto na głowę pająka. Ledwo co się na niej utrzymałem. Następnie z całej siły uderzyłem w niego z użyciem mojej mocy Ziemi. W życiu nie słyszałem większego i dziwniejszego krzyku, niż ten, który wydało to stworzenie. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Jay zobaczył pająka wielkości szopy tuż przed swoimi oczami. Potem wskoczyłem na odwłok kolejnego i wyrwałem mu z paszczy (czy jak tam to się zwie u pająków) moją kosę. Wylądowałem na ziemi i ciąłem przed siebie. Reszta pająków uciekła, ponieważ nie chciała się spotkać z takim doświadczeniem. - Cole, jak ty to zrobiłeś?! - dziwił się Kai. - Nie wiem. Czułem się... dziwnie. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ani co przed chwilą zrobiłem. Tak jakbym odblokował nową umiejętność, ale tuż po tym ją stracił. Na szczęście nie musiałem się tym zastanawiać, ponieważ zadzwonił komnikator Zane'a. - Ninja! Jesteście tam? To była Tox. Dzwoniła zwykle tylko w bardzo ważnych sytuacjach. - Tox! Oczywiście że jesteśmy. Mów, coś się stało? - spytał Kai. - Tak, coś bardzo niedobrego. - Co dokładnie? - spytałem. - Chen znalazł nasze położenie wysłał tu setki swoich żołnierzy. Nacierają z całych sił i powoli słabniemy. Podbiegł do niej wojownik, a ona otruła go swoją mocą i kopnęła. - No, kontynuując... Znaleźliście już tę Zbroję? - Jeszcze nie - odpowiedział Zane. - To źle. Pospieszcie się chłopcy, bo ich ciągle przybywa. Powodzenia! - Wzajemnie - powiedziałem. Połączenie zostało zakończone, a hologram Mistrzyni Trucizny przestał być emitowany przez Zane'a. - Lepiej już chodźmy. W międzyczasie u kultystów... - Dobra, nacierajmy na nich z przodu, a wszystko się uda! Chope wpadł prosto między Bolobo a Asha, którzy dwoma ciosami odtrącili wojownika od siebie. - Ok, to nie był najlepszy plan. Musimy wymyślić coś innego. - Ja mam pomysł! Posłuchajcie... - Kapau wyjawił Kraitowi, Slevenowi i Chope'owi swój pomysł. Ci czterej wojownicy użyli lian, nałożyli je na siebie i przekradli się tuż obok Mistrzów Żywiołów niezauważeni. - Tak! Udało nam się! Nie cieszyli się długo, ponieważ chwilę potem Wojownicy Żywiołów zostali pokonani, co sprawiło, że reszta kultystów weszła do jaskiń. - Przegraliśmy. Powtarzam: przegraliśmy! Przygotujcie się na atak i szybko znajdźcie tą Zbroję Kreacji! Bez odbioru. Słyszeliśmy już ich krzyki i kroki. Czym prędzej więc pobiegliśmy do tajemniczego wyjścia. Weszliśmy do naprawdę gigantycznej sali. Ściany były zdumiewająco czyste, a całe to "pomieszczenie" było całkiem oświetlone jak na jaskinię ze względu na otwór w suficie. Po mojej prawej widziałem Garmadona, Lloyd'a, Skylor, Ny'ę, Jaya i Daretha. Jakimś cudem wyszliśmy z naszych tuneli w tym samym czasie, co było nad wyraz zdumiewające. Po drugiej stronie zobaczyliśmy mniej ciekawy widok... - O! Już jesteście! - Guziki! Guziki! Guziczki wszędzie! Ninja? Skąd oni się tu wzięli? - Znowu wy? Jak tu przyszliście?! - spytałem wściekły ich obecnością. - Ooo, to takie proste... Właśnie przed dokładnie sekundą tu wlecieliśmy. - Kiedy razem z moim wieeernym wspólnikiem namierzyliśmy energię tej przepięknej Zbroi! Rzeczywiście, na pilarze pośrodku znajdowała się Zbroja Kreacji. - Nigdy jej nie dostaniesz ojcze! - krzyknęła Skylor. Moglibyśmy wymieniać tak zdania długo, ale ściana po mojej prawej właśnie się zatrzęsła i wybuchła. BUM! Helikopter Chena i R.E.X. Ronina spadły na ziemię, a ja i moi przyjaciele przewróciliśmy się. Kiedy wstałem zobaczyłem gruzy i jasno-zielonkawą poświatę. Przez dym prawie nic nie widziałem, ale widziałem zarysy trzech postaci i usłyszałem głos jednej z nich. - Roninie... Twój czas już się skończył. Rozdział 10 Bitwa Szybko wstałem, ale dym dalej nie opadał. Poszedłem przed siebie na ślepo i usłyszałęm pewne głosy. - Ghoultar, zrób naszemu gościu twardą niespodziankę. - Już się robi, Łuczniku. Zobaczyłem jasną zieloną poświatę, która robiła się coraz większa. W dosłownie ostatniej sekundzie zrozumiałem co zrobił przeciwnik. Rzuciłem się na ziemię, a dziwna kosa uderzyła w ścianę tuż za mną. Tym razem niestety nie zdążyłem uciec. Ściana zatrzeszczała i się przewróciła. W efekcie nie mogłem się już ruszyć, ponieważ zostałem przygnieciony... Brawo ja. - Czego chcesz Łowco Dusz?! - spytał Ronin. - Dobrze wiesz, czego. Czas umowy już dawno minął. - Daj mi jeszcze kilka tygodni. - Nie. - To może zawrzyjmy układ. Zawalczmy. Jeżeli ja wygram, to dasz mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Jeżeli ty wygrasz, to weźmiesz moją duszę teraz. Zgoda? - Dobrze. Dym powoli zaczął opadać, a ja zobaczyłem Kaia i Jaya. Próbowałem się wydostać spod gruzu i wołałem do przyjaciół, ale nikt mnie nie widział. - Już po was! - krzyknął kolejny dziwny głos. Spojrzałem na dziwne postacie. Jedna z nich poruszyła ręką, a moi przyjaciele polecieli kilka metrów w tył. - Nie, to raczej już po tobie! - Ronin nacisnął guzik na pilocie i z jego pojazdu wysunęła się armatka wodna. Strzeliła wodą w jedną z dziwnych postaci, a ta się rozpłynęła. Wtedy olśnił mnie pomysł. - Lloyd! Zbroja Kreacji! Idź po nią! - Cole? Czy to ty? - Tak! Ale mną się nie przejmuj! Idź po Zbroję! Szybko! - Dobra! Nie wiem co dokładnie się stało, ale poczułem gigantyczny podmuch powietrza. Był on tak silny, że przesunął gruzy i mnie spod nich uwolnił. Teraz już wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Lloyd i jeden z naszych przeciwników walczyli o Zbroję Kreacji. Znajdowałem się z nimi w czymś jak wielkie pole, które świeciło na niebiesko. Wszyscy, którzy się znajdowali poza nim, byli zamrożeni w czasie. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Od razu podbiegłem do Lloyda, wyciągnąłem moją kosę i uderzyłem wroga. Kupiłem Lloydowi czas na zdobycie Zbroi Kreacji. Lloyd podszedł do kolumny i wziął artefakt do rąk. Ja natomiast zrozumiałem, że jestem w kolejnej pułapce. Mój wróg miał dziwny, jasno-zielony miecz, którym władał niezwykle szybko, a ciosy były zdumiewająco silne. Pierwsze cięcie. Obroniłem się. Drugie cięcie. Poszło mi trochę gorzej. Wyprowadziłem jednak szybką kontrę. Mocna obrona przeciwnika. Spróbowałem go podciąć, lecz on podskoczył i zaatakował z góry. Ja natomiast odskoczyłem na bok. - Nigdy nie wygrasz z moją bronią. Miecz Dusz. Właśnie nim zabieram je przegranym, którzy ośmielili się ze mną walczyć! - powiedział mi napastnik. - Cole! Mam zbroję! W tej chwili znowu poczułem dziwny przypływ energii. Zobaczyłem jednego z tajemniczych, świecących wrogów. Ten trzymał łuk. Wyjął strzałę z kołczanu, napiął łuk i strzelił. Coś mi podowiadało, że Lloyd jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Lloyd! PADNIJ! Rzuciłem się na niego i obaj upadliśmy na ziemię. Usłyszałem świst, a nad naszymi głowami przeleciała strzała z mojej wizji. Popatrzyłem w stronę wystrzału i zoaczyłem, że nasz wróg rzeczywiście do nas strzelał. - Wkładaj tą zbroję Lloyd! SZYBKO! - Dobra, już ją wkł... aaaa! Mój "kolega" z którym walczyłem skoczył na Lloyda i przytrzymał. Przy okazji wytrącił mu także Zbroję Kreacji z rąk. Pobieglem po nią i złapałem. Cieszyłem się za wcześnie. Łucznik Dusz (tak go nazwał Ronin) strzelił i trafił w Zbroję Kreacji. Zaczęła zmieniać kolor na zielony, a ja ją wyrzuciłem poza pole. Teraz to już kmpletnie straciłem rozum. Zbroja chyba... wybuchła. Przez następne kilka sekund widziałem tylko wspaniały krajobraz wyspy Chena oraz całą naszą przebytą drogę. Kiedy popatrzyłem na prawo, lub na lewo, widziałem Kaia, Jaya i innych moich przyjaciół, a także dziwnych wrogów rozpływających się w powietrzu. Chwilę póżniej straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się na miękkim kawałku ziemi, w dżungli. Było mi naprawdę słabo. Nie leżałem jednak zbyt długo. Próbowałem wstać, ale nie miałem sił. Byłem wyczerpany. Na szczęście znalazł mnie Sensei Garmadon. Następnym razem obudziłem się już w naszej bazie. Byłem wypoczęty. - Cole, musisz wstawać - to był Jay. - Dobra. Kolejna wizja? Nie no, to już się zaczyna robić coraz dziwniejsze. Dziwne wyspy, całe pogrążone w mroku... Latające w powietrzu... Hełm, napisy w starożytnym języku, oczy! Chyba czeka nas kolejna przygoda. - To wstajesz, czy nie? - spytał Jay. - Wstaję, już wstaję. 'KONIEC' Kategoria:Opowieści